There are many variations of building security systems, home and office lighting systems, and various forms of environmental control systems for structures. Some of these technologies are hard-wired; some can be operated wirelessly. Some can be controlled from remote locations by commands received over networks both wireless and otherwise. Each of these control systems is either intended to be discrete as to application (e.g., lighting, security, HVAC, etc.) or may combine more than one application in a single system. However, in order to have full control capability, a user must commonly invest in more than one physical system and often more than one service provider. The present invention addresses that problem by providing a single technical solution.
When a network of sensors is dispersed throughout a building or facility, energy consuming system optimization is possible. These devices can also provide valuable intelligence about the facility's utilization, traffic flow, security and asset tracking. By providing the ability to provide this networking either through wired, optical, or wireless means an integrated system allows the designer the opportunity to make the optimal choice for a given system or facility.